In the last several decades, the use of electronic devices has become common. In particular, advances in electronic technology have reduced the cost of increasingly complex and useful electronic devices. Cost reduction and consumer demand have proliferated the use of electronic devices such that they are practically ubiquitous in modern society. As the use of electronic devices has expanded, so has the demand for new and improved features of electronic devices. More specifically, electronic devices that perform new functions and/or that perform functions faster, more efficiently or with higher quality are often sought after.
Some electronic devices communicate wirelessly with other electronic devices. For example, smartphones may transmit wireless signals to other devices and/or may receive wireless signals from other devices. Some electronic devices are capable of communicating wirelessly with multiple kinds of other devices.
In some cases, wireless signals may interfere with the transmission and/or reception of other wireless signals. For example, wireless signals operating in similar frequency bands and/or at approximately the same time may degrade transmission and/or reception. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods that help to avoid and/or reduce interference may be beneficial.